


The Perfect Son [CoverArt]

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: The Perfect Son's World [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Historical, M/M, NOT a love triangle, One-sided affections, Regency, The Perfect Son's World, alternative universe, duty or love, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2801204">The Perfect Son</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Son [CoverArt]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801204) by [Agent C (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C). 



 

Cover art for [The Perfect Son](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2801204)

 

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanart! <3 sorry if it's bad. I really tried to make it look like a book cover. Haha. 
> 
> [Got a prompt? ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/) Inspire me!


End file.
